


New season, new hope, new life...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  A spring morning and an interesting chat over breakfast...gentle fluff! </p>
            </blockquote>





	New season, new hope, new life...

  


Title: New season, new hope, new life...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, minor mentions of team  
Spoilers – none, set mid S2  
Summary:   A spring morning and an interesting chat over breakfast...gentle fluff! 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic , tw_proper[apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Written for the [](http://redisourcolor.livejournal.com/profile)[**redisourcolor**](http://redisourcolor.livejournal.com/)   challenge #12  - Theme: Spring; truncate, demonstrable, earth ‘It was a week before he could walk normally again’

 A/N 1 This is for [](http://wanda1969.livejournal.com/profile)[**wanda1969**](http://wanda1969.livejournal.com/)   a fellow hopeless romantic... *with love* xxx

**New season, new hope, new life...**

Jack drove his hands into his pockets and took a deep breath in, relishing the chill of the early morning air as he watched the sun rise over the city that he protected...his own tiny corner of this earth that he loved... A self indulgent smile lit up his face as he pictured all the reasons he adored this planet so much including the gorgeous Welshman currently sound asleep in his bed, thoroughly loved and sated...

He stood taller and gazed at the familiar landmarks as the pinks and golds of the sunrise kissed the rooftops and bathed the view in the promise a glorious spring day... He watched absently as the sun reflected off the water, reminding him of the dancing lights in Ianto’s crystal blue eyes...it was time... Turning abruptly, he made his way off the rooftop and back to the hub.

He slid quietly down the ladder and shed his clothes quickly, slipping in beside Ianto’s deliciously warm naked body, the Welshman snuggling in closer despite the cold hands and feet that wrapped around him as he mumbled drowsily, “weevil or rooftop?”

Brushing his lips softly against the young man’s neck Jack smiled – Ianto knew him so well! “...rooftop...glorious sunrise...”

“mmmnnn lovely, now go to sleep...” Ianto yawned and pressed back even closer as Jack entwined their fingers, smiling fondly as the younger man’s breathing evened out and he drifted back into peaceful slumber. Burying his face in Ianto’s hair, Jack closed his eyes and ran over his plans for the coming day, finally joining his Welshman in dreamland...

They woke again just before seven and shared soft kisses, fingers threading through sleep-tousled locks, content just to lie-in, snug and warm under the quilt. Eventually, pressure on their bladders forced them to stir from their cosy haven. Bodily needs dealt with, Ianto pulled on Jack’s shirt which was on top of the rapidly shed heap of clothing from the previous night and without bothering to button it up, headed barefoot to the kitchen to make them a coffee  - he loved this first blend of the day with just him and Jack; loved waking in his lover’s arms, kissing sweetly to welcome the new day... All in all, he concluded as he filled their mugs, he was content with his life...

Sliding down the ladder with practiced ease, the mugs balanced in one hand, Ianto made his way to the bathroom where Jack was waiting, the shower was running and the room was filling with steam. Taking his mug, Jack grinned and cupped one hand around the back of the Welshman’s neck, tugging him gently forward to capture his lips softly, the kiss tender and full of love. Ianto’s free hand settled in the small of the older man’s back and they lost themselves in the delicious sensation of slow and sensual kisses.

They pulled apart...gently, sharing warm breath, before taking gulps of their coffee, setting their mugs down and linking hands to squeeze into the shower cubicle where Jack kissed his young man tenderly, reverently, from head to toe, finally making love to him as the water cascaded down on them and Ianto floated on wave upon wave of pure pleasure... The water was cooling when they emerged and dried each other carefully.

Back in Jack’s bedroom, Ianto pulled a clean suit out of the wardrobe, surprised when Jack shook his head, “just us today, I gave the team the day off...rift predictor says nothing on the horizon for a few days so we’re going to grab a bit of down time while we can...it’s been a bit frantic lately and we’ve earned a rest...” he pressed their lips together lightly. “As soon as you’re dressed we’re going out for breakfast...”

It was a matter of minutes before they were both similarly attired in jeans and casual tops – Ianto’s a tight-fitting Blue Gillespie tee whilst Jack’s black Ed Hardy one had an impressive tiger’s head on it. They climbed up the ladder to find their jackets, Jack sliding into his coat that Ianto held out for him as usual, smoothing the fabric over his shoulders in their familiar and intimate routine.

They took the invisible lift, Ianto melting into his Captain’s arms to be kissed passionately as Jack’s tongue mapped his mouth with possessive intent and Ianto was moaning softly when they reached the Plas where he was released to step unsteadily off the stone, lips pink and swollen, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed and seeing him so carefree and undone, Jack quietly fell in love with him all over again...

Linking their hands, they headed towards their favourite coffee bar. Deciding to sit outside in the gentle spring sunshine, Jack settled at a table and Ianto went inside to order their brioche and cinnamon blend coffee. Jack chatted to one of the regular waitresses as she cleared the table from the previous customer. When she moved away he opened the newspaper that had been left behind, turning straight to the crossword and was immersed in it when Ianto rejoined him with their mugs of coffee which he put down on the table before moving behind Jack to rest his chin on his Captain’s shoulder and slide his arms around him.

“They’ll bring the brioche out in a minute – there’s a fresh batch in the oven, almost ready... How’re you getting on?”

Jack held up the paper. “Not bad, stuck on two down – ‘to shorten by’, eight letters...cryptic clue ‘period clothes case precedes something eaten...any ideas?”

“...truncate...”

“huh?”

“period clothes case – trunk, something eaten – ate...truncate”

Jack filled in the letters, grinning, ”ok, how about nine across, ‘showing, visible’, twelve letters, starts with a d, ends in l-e...”

“what’s the cryptic clue?”

“Angels’ foe are within a dining piece...”

“...demonstrable...” Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack frowned trying to follow the clue, “demons are the angels’ foe and if you put an ‘r’ in the middle of the word ‘table’ and fit it all together you get ‘demonstrable’” smiling as Jack filled in the letters triumphantly.

“How’d you know all this stuff..?”

“I know _everything_ remember!” he pressed a soft kiss to the older man’s neck, releasing him as the waitress approached their table with their order – fresh brioche warm from the oven with some maple twists.

Jack immediately abandoned any further attempts to complete the crossword and concentrated on their breakfast. They ate contentedly, enjoying the sunshine and the simple normal-ness of the situation. Ianto glanced at the tubs of dancing tulips and daffodils arranged at intervals alongside the glass front of the shop. He chuckled. Jack followed his gaze and laughed, “...you thinking about Owen’s little brush with those alien tulips? He wasn’t impressed when we laughed at the attack on his gonads – poor sod! It was a week before he could walk normally again..!”

“At least we know it didn’t damage him permanently...Tosh looks good, pregnancy suits her... I hope they enjoy their long weekend away – I booked them into the Presidential Suite...” Ianto smiled fondly as Jack reached across the table to take the young Welshman’s hand, rubbing his thumb gently over his knuckles.

Looking up Ianto saw the waitress watching them intently. As she caught his eye she blushed and looked away and busied herself with clearing another table. “We’ve got an audience...” he murmured, “...she must think we’re hot!” he chuckled.

Jack squeezed his hand. “She’s waiting to see what you’ll say...” he gazed into Ianto’s beautiful blue eyes, the Welshman gasping at the depth of emotion blazing out of his Captain’s blue grey depths.

“Jac...” he broke off as Jack continued.

“Did you know that today is the first day of Spring? ‘course you do – you know everything!” he grinned nervously at the puzzled Welshman. “Back on Boshane, the first day of Spring was a National holiday...the new season symbolised new hope and new life...” He slipped from his chair and sank down onto one knee, still holding tightly on to Ianto’s hand.

“I love you Ianto Jones, just you...only you...would you share new hope and new life with me...will you...marry me?” His free hand delved into his coat pocket and bought out a small velvet box which he flipped open to reveal matching white gold bands.

Ianto gazed at his Captain, his mouth forming goldfish-like circles as he was rendered speechless. Neither noticed the other customers had fallen silent, all holding their breath to hear the young man’s answer...

With no words forthcoming from his stunned brain, Ianto flung himself into Jack’s arms and crushed their mouths together, kissing him with a passion that made the air surrounding them sizzle from the heat, hands cupping faces and tangling in hair until they broke off for air and Ianto found his voice “ _yesyesyesyesyesyes..!”_ as Jack slid the ring onto his finger and he did the same for Jack. Ianto jumped as the customers and waitresses clapped and cheered, along with a dozen or so passers by who’d stopped to watch the two men wrapped around each other on their knees.

Blushing profusely and grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Ianto got up from the floor and tugged Jack up with him, whispering in his ear as he leant down, “...take me to bed, Jack, make love to me...

Jack looked at the waitress, “...could we have the bill please?” he asked, knowing he was grinning inanely but unable to stop himself.

“Boss says it’s on the house...and congratualtions...”

“Thank you...” Both men smiled and wound their arms around each other’s waists as they left the coffee shop table and hurried back towards the hub. Once on the invisible lift they sank into a tight embrace as their lips met in a tender kiss. As the lift descended and he lost himself in Jack’s kisses, Ianto reflected that his life was now perfect...

End

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
